


Between the Stars

by Sulwen



Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt: "Just. Give me hot girls post-show, desperate making out/sex in the dressing room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Stars

Cam is not the easiest person to get to know. She's quiet, aloof, often with a faraway look on her face that drives Sasha to distraction. It doesn't help that she's very, very beautiful. Sasha has seen a lot - a _lot_ \- of beautiful women in her lifetime, but with Cam there's something else entirely. It's in the way she carries herself as she walks, the way her lips are sculpted in an eternal pout (unless she's grinning, her whole face changing, lighting up, like the sun, like the stage lights in Sasha's eyes during the show). It's in the way she loses herself in her music, long fingers spread across the keys, head down, the picture of focus. It's in her quietness. It's in the way Sasha sometimes catches Cam watching her dance, eyes glittering out from under heavy dark bangs.

She finds herself dancing for Cam, sometimes, knows exactly which parts of the show are light enough on keys for Cam to be able to glance up. In those moments, Sasha's body thrums with energy, like she can feel those eyes on her, and she throws that energy into each movement, feeling it seeping out of every pore. It's been a long time, too long since she's had another body in her bed. Dancing under Cam's intense gaze, even the thought of it, is enough to set her on edge and sometimes push her right over, when she's in bed or in the shower, head thrown back and fingers working frantically, imagining herself dancing for Cam much more privately, naked, maybe, Cam's eyes darkened with desire, devouring her every move.

When it happens, it happens simply, easily, the most natural thing in the world. Sasha is always high after a show, head spinning with the thrill of performance, a good ache spreading through her body. She practically skips through the backstage corridor, headed for her dressing room and a shower. Instead, she finds Cam waiting for her in the hall, tall and quiet and devastating. When Cam takes her arm, pulls her into the nearest empty room and locks the door, Sasha goes without a word, her body flowing like water wherever Cam leads.

They come together in the middle of the room, in the quiet and the dark. Cam cradles Sasha's face in her hands, brings her mouth close, so close to touching. Sasha can taste her breath, warm, teasing, and her heart is pounding in her chest and her head and between her legs, and it's overwhelming in all the right ways.

Cam lets the moment stretch, peak. Finally, she speaks, her voice low and even and dark, full of promises. "Tell me," she says, just that, but it's enough.

"Oh fuck," Sasha whispers, her voice shaking. She takes a breath, closes her eyes, tries to find the words. "Driving me crazy, think about you all the time. I see you watching me and all I wanna do is dance for you."

"All?" Cam asks, and Sasha's eyes are closed, but she can see the perfect arch of an eyebrow in her mind's eye.

"No, oh, so much more, wanna do _everything_ with you. Wanna know what you taste like, hot and wet on my lips, wanna hear what it sounds like when you come. Wanna feel those beautiful fingers..." Sasha trails off in a moan, lost in the fantasy, in the simple act of _telling._

And then Cam's fingers are sliding between her legs and stroking her through her costume, strong and sure and just right, and Sasha's mouth falls open and her muscles tense and she doesn't know how much longer she can stand, legs trembling already. Cam's other arm goes around her, pulling her close, and finally, _finally,_ Cam kisses her, lips on soft lips, but the kiss isn't soft, isn't even close. It's hard, demanding, and Sasha gives everything of herself to it, opens her mouth and lets herself be taken, and her lungs burn because she's forgotten how to breathe, but it doesn't matter because it's good, it's good, it's so good. Cam finds the fastenings of Sasha's pants and works them open quickly, easily, and just like that her fingers are _inside,_ diving into the wet heat there, stroking, finding exactly the right spot with a practiced fingertip and matching the rhythm of her tongue in Sasha's mouth. Sasha's so close already that it takes no time at all, Cam taking her up and up and up until she's shuddering in her arms, mouth frozen open in a silent scream, everything going very very tight all at once, all that pent-up energy spilling out of her in one long release.

Sasha gasps for air when Cam pulls away, and she still hasn't quite caught her breath when Cam's hands slide to her shoulders, the barest hint of pressure coaxing her downward. She falls easily to her knees, and it feels good and right, just exactly what she wants, how they _should_ be. Cam's jeans slide down easily, pool around her boots, and she spreads her legs as much as she can, still trapped by the clothing. Sasha runs her hands all the way up the long lengths of Cam's legs, lets them rest at the curve of her hips. She doesn't bother with fingers, just surges forward and lets herself _taste,_ buries her face in pretty dark hair that tickles her nose and so-smooth wet flesh, hot on her tongue. Cam's hands come to her head, pulling her closer, and Sasha lets her, lets herself be overwhelmed in taste and touch and smell. Her tongue is small and strong and skilled, and she works Cam with every trick she's ever learned, wanting to shatter her, wanting to break through that cool exterior and see everything inside.

When it happens, Cam almost _screams,_ high wild noises that build and build, unashamed, unabashed, letting the pleasure fill her up and spill out of her mouth, and Sasha drinks it in, doesn't slow, doesn't stop, wants to draw it out as long as she can, keep Cam this high always, so high she doesn't ever wanna come down.

Finally, Cam pulls her _up,_ and Sasha stumbles to her feet, uncharacteristically clumsy, overwhelmed, shaken. Cam kisses her again, deep, tasting herself in Sasha's mouth, and Sasha gives it to her, though part of her wants to hoard the taste away, bottle it up and pull it out on rainy days, when she's lonely, when she needs to relive the memory.

Then Cam breaks the kiss, leans close to her ear instead, and whispers, just one word, one beautiful word that washes all those thoughts away.

_"Mine."_


End file.
